


吧唧的快樂假期

by sosingsing



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosingsing/pseuds/sosingsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬盾/當兵的男盆友放假回來就隻想那檔事/吧唧你是性博士嗎/PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	吧唧的快樂假期

「在我回來前，可不要亂來。」他深明小個子永不言敗的精神，於是作出了最後勸喻——實際上如果可以的話，他希望這是個有效的警告，但心底裡卻明白這其實只是最後掙扎般的請求。

道別前他給他來個大大的擁抱，翌日巴奇就到戰埸上去了。

 

六個月後，巴奇得到一次休假，就他媽的寶貴的一天假期，讓他不得不前一天晚上就登上火車，他之前有寫信通知史蒂夫，來不及等他回信，但還寄甚麼信？明天一早就可以見到他了，到時想說甚麼都可以，巴奇已經有點急不及待了！這可能聽起來有點荒唐，回來的事他沒有讓麗貝卡知道，就只告訴了他那位好朋友知而已，他知道自己不是個最好的哥哥，在寄宿學校的她可能會恨死巴奇，或者不會，但其實她在學校過得不錯，她寄來的信他全部都有看，只是沒有全部回覆而已。

等著回家的心讓巴奇徹夜難眠，他坐著他的臥舖，想假寢一會，但心裡卻記掛他那位好朋友，之前巴奇已經看出無法加入軍隊的事讓他的好朋友有點沒精打采，他知道他的朋友個子雖小，但卻有顆獅子心，但這又變成了讓他擔憂的另一件事：他怕他真的偷偷申請成功，悄悄就入了伍，靜靜就丟了性命⋯⋯他又怎會不明白史蒂夫有自己的一套，只要認為是對的事，他就會去做，小個子絕不妥協，這也是其中一點巴奇欣賞他的，要命，難熬的夜裡他成為了矛盾的化身。

反正如今他希望史蒂夫還是好好的待在他布魯克林的家，清晨時分，下了車，他幾乎是飛奔去找他的，他衝上那條樓梯，敲了那道該死的門。

正想敲第二次時，門開了，他安然站在門後，老實說，他和六個月前的樣子沒太大分別，他穿著格子裇衫配深藍色的長褲，巴奇記得那條褲褲腳有個被蟲蛀了的小洞，史蒂夫之前甚至企圖去修補它，巴奇只能透露最後史蒂夫成功修補了一半。

「你變得毛糙了。」小個子打量了他一遍後，作出了感想，他不是第一次看他穿軍裝，所以對他的著裝沒甚麼反應，而且經過一晚後，巴奇的鬍渣子的確稍為長了一點出來。

「嘿。」巴奇發現自己只能給出一個簡短的回應，因為他怕說太多，會被小個子發現他現在心情激動，史蒂夫先讓他進來，然後關上了門，他走到煮食爐面前，為他的好友泡杯咖啡或甚麼飲料，但其實他甚麼都不必做，巴奇只想他立即來到他跟前，他想好好看看他，然後拖拖他的手，或者來個擁抱，或者親吻，或者還有其他。

是的，在巴奇入伍前的一個月，他們有了初體驗，是指「二人一起」的初體驗，不過也許這也是史蒂夫的第一次（用上「也許」是不想損他老友，不過巴奇頗肯定史蒂夫是⋯⋯好，不說了），但巴奇不是第一次，他以前有過和其他女孩一起的經驗，但後來才發現自己的身和心，以及其他所有部分，全都是屬於史蒂夫、那個布魯克林男孩的。

史蒂夫遞上咖啡，巴奇接過後呷了一口，然後放下了杯：「你有想我嗎？」由於史蒂夫的表現較巴奇想像中的要平淡，所以他急於確認，以免自己的乾著急顯得太孤單，小個子居然沒有回應他——言語上，但行動上，他走近他，給了這個穿著軍裝的小伙子一個久違的擁抱。

巴奇的臉瞬間感受到格子裇衫熟悉的質感，鼻子聞到洗衣劑殘留的香氣，還有他溫暖的體溫，他覺得某種幸福感由脊柱沖上了腦部，但那依然不足夠，他想要更多，於是拉下他的愛人，讓他坐到他的大腿上，來了個滿載思念而又錦長的吻，軍人抱著他的腰，而他的手則扶著軍人的頭，手指輕輕插入對方的髮叢中，情不自禁弄亂了它們，直到他們紅著臉、喘著氣放開了彼此，史蒂夫才發現巴奇的臉不知何時換上一個賊賊的笑容：「你上次說會為我做的，現在就兌現它，羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫側了頭，好像要回想他所指何事，但巴奇知道他記得，他不會忘記上次答應為他口交的事，而史蒂夫是個誠實正直的人（如果不計偽造身分那幾次的話），巴奇扯扯他的衣角，史蒂夫擺出一個有何不可的表情後，便跪在巴奇雙腿間，拉下軍褲的拉鍊，立即與那變得有點興致勃勃的傢伙打了個照面，它幾時開始變成這樣的？史蒂夫向上瞪了巴奇一眼，才把柔軟的雙唇貼上它的頂端，引得巴奇倒抽了一口氣。

起初他做得有點生澀，但很快從它主人漸漸粗重的呼吸節奏中得到啟示，從而掌握到一些⋯⋯竅門，自立生活令史蒂夫必須有無師自通的技能，因為不可能每件事都跑去問人（實際上可以被他問的人不多），他得要學會照顧自己——而且不得不說，他學甚麼都超快的。

「夠了，夠了。」巴奇不得不制止史蒂夫，以免自己舒服得過早棄械投降，他捉緊史蒂夫的肩膀，拉他上來與他來了一輪親吻，互相用濕潤的舌頭進攻彼此的口腔，巴奇不忘將好友的裇衫和汗衣脫下，史蒂夫舉高了手配合他，然後輪到那有點礙事的褲子，他也快速脫下了它，史蒂夫從褲堆裡跨出來，巴奇樂見那蹦出來的可愛東西已經變得有點硬了，他先伸手給它一點快樂刺激，立即令史蒂夫發出了舒服的叫聲，但他給他的可不止這些，他低頭含住了它，史蒂夫反射性用手抓著巴奇的後腦，著迷的看著自己的東西在巴奇的嘴裡進進出出，最後情不自禁的釋放在他口中。

「還好？」巴奇抹抹嘴，好像他剛剛吃了甚麼美味的東西似的，他留意到高潮令史蒂夫變得飄飄然，於是輕抱他讓他靠在自己身上，史蒂夫的下巴擱著他肩頭：「嗯。」

「要繼續嗎？」

「可以。」史蒂夫知道巴奇還未釋放，軍人吻了他的臉頰，抱起史蒂夫時，史蒂夫心情複雜的發現他的確比半年前更強壯了，他用腿夾緊了軍人的腰，直到他倆一起安全倒在床上，他們相視而笑，眼神裡包含了太多信息，史蒂夫開始用他的性器磨蹭他的，又主動印上巴奇的唇，對方只好張口接納他的舌頭，互相嬉水追逐，後來巴奇索性閉上眼，盡情享受小個子提供的特別服務，但他不忘將手放到他屁股上，讓指腹在洞口所在地流連忘返，那裡有短短的恥毛，巴奇感受到它們刺刺的觸感，他撫摸它，但手指卻遲遲沒有插入，他沒有打算開拓他。

「巴奇？」最後引得小個子不確定的問。

「我們何不試點別的？」他如此宣告，然後坐言起行跨坐到小個子身上，他裸體而他還穿著軍服，這不公平，但史蒂夫發現自己居然不討厭這樣，當他的大腿擦過他軍服下結實的肌肉時，他的體溫和布料質感令他有點興奮，巴奇忽然命令道：「腿夾緊，羅傑斯。」巴奇每次要他做些齷齪事時，都會叫他的姓氏，好吧，反正羅傑斯夾緊了自己的腿，巴奇立刻抓著他的腰，挺進了他兩條大腿之間，操他的腿縫，但沒有進到孔穴內，抽插間卻不停磨擦洞口，動作令史蒂夫的性器不停打在床單上，巴奇空出一隻手去撈住它，給它快速擼動，史蒂夫只能發出高亢的呻吟，他覺得下面會燒著，他所有感官都集中到那裡，然後他就射了，巴奇滿意的咬咬唇，加快在他腿間抽插的速度，在他把身體重量都壓在史蒂夫背上時，他也到了，小個子的腿間變得一片狼藉，巴奇喘息著再次倒在床上，他心滿意足，從後抱著他，舒服的用鼻蹭他的耳、他的臉，史蒂夫轉身親了他一口，此刻兩人慵懶得連澡也不想洗，他們決定先相擁而眠，度過一個有點熱的假期。

 

More：  
「所以，巴奇，為何你懂這麼多古怪的⋯⋯事情？」快感過後，他的小個子好像忽然想到了甚麼，所以問他，後者只能一直裝睡，逃避史蒂夫的疑問。


End file.
